The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a computer program.
Touch panels make it possible to realize intuitive and easy-to-use user interfaces (hereinafter referred to also as “UIs”), and have therefore been used in the past in ticket dispensers of transportation systems, ATMs of banks, and the like. Recent touch panels can detect the movement of a user, and have made it possible to realize device operations unlike known button operations. Thus, touch panels have recently been used in portable devices such as portable telephones, game devices, and the like. For example, JP-T-2010-506302 discloses a device that generates a haptic effect on a device by starting a haptic feedback before a user touches an input region or area of a touch panel or the like on the basis of the presence of an object in the vicinity of the input region of the device.